User talk:Ferenginar
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Thank you! Ferenginar 07:53, 19 September 2007 (UTC) POV in articles Please note that when writing articles (whether new or expanding current ones, such as your recent Black sheep article), please be sure to stick to simply the facts, and try to avoid any personal opinion or wording that can be construed as non-encyclopedic POV material. In the case of your recent article, the comments about DS9 being the black sheep of the Trek family can be construed this way. If it was a quote from a bona fide Trek reference book (such as the DS9 companion), then cite it properly. Please see its talk page for more details. Do not just continue to re-add the information. -- Sulfur 20:34, 19 September 2007 (UTC) My apologies on the block. Alan pointed out that you had cited it this time, even though I missed the citation in the style it was written. However, the note on removing policy discussions from your talk page still stands... :) -- Sulfur 20:41, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Copyrighted Images Please do not submit copyrighted images, such as the image of Zoe Saldana, without first obtaining permission from the copyright owners. Doing so could jeopardize the whole MA project. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:38, 27 September 2007 (UTC)